In 1987, Oxford University Press of New York published a reference book entitled "Measuring Health: A Guide to Rating Scales and Questionnaires," co-authored by the applicant and Claire Newell. This 340-page book provides critical reviews of 50 of the leading health measurements that use subjective judgements obtained from questionnaires or rating scales. The chapter topics cover Physical Disability, Psychological Wellbeing, Social Health, Pain Measurement, Quality of Life, and General Health Measurements. The time has now come to prepare a second, expanded edition of this book, and we are applying for funding to support the salary of the co-author, Claire Newell, to do this. We plan to write three new chapters, covering measurements of Sensory Abilities (hearing, speech and eyesight), Anxiety and Depression, and Positive Well-being. In addition, we will re-examine the material included in the existing book, and update it to reflect recent work in the field. The proposal to expand the book is supported by the success of the first edition. This is reflected in sales of the book: Oxford University Press had to reprint it nine months after publication, and the book has a wide appeal to clinicians, health services researchers and policy makers. It is also being used for teaching, and its revision will ensure that it will become a truly definitive text.